dragon_ball_nation_joshfandomcom-20200214-history
Qaaman's Land
Background: Qaaman's Land , usually referred to as Qaaman and commonly misspelled as Quaman by fans is one of the original Dragon Ball Youtubers. He originally started making youtube videos about Yugioh but had little to no success until he started making Dragon Ball discussions. His first Dragon Ball segment was " Why Wasn't Future Gohan stronger? ". Geekdom, one of Qaaman's good friends frequently calls him by his real name Quinn, as Qaaman's full name is Quinn A. Allen as his older videos hint the "QAA" stands for. His channel took a very long time to grow as he never received any support from bigger YouTubers in the early stages of his channel's history. Blackenfist was the first to make videos with Qaaman. Afterwards, he began making videos with Thundershot69, Rhymestyle, Geekdom,, Hail Zeon, Super Jayain and the famous Mike from Laughingstock Media( You have to say the whole thing every time) along with others. Up until the point of his 100k face reveal, there was tons of speculation as to what Qaaman looked like. Several people had various racial comments to make after the face reveal and Qaaman lost the most subscribers on his channel the day of and after the face reveal. However, He didn't give a flying Nimbus ( His phrase for a flying fuck). ' ' Personality: Qaaman is usually shown being very nice to his subscribers and fans. He even has an answer all policy in his Q&A videos and answers almost every question he is directly asked. Qaaman has also shown on several occasions to be extremely sarcastic at moments as well. Qaaman is also a person who tends to tease his fans and does not always directly mention things in videos but hints at it to fans for them to figure it out. Being a very open and friendly youtuber, Qaaman frequently collborates with many dragon ball youtubers. He doesn't upload as much as Rhymestyle or Dragon Ball Nation , but he does upload a lot more frequently than Blackenfist ( Who doesn't). His favorite character from Dragon Ball is Piccolo and has shown on several ocassions to be irritated by Chopstick Jokes ( Josh and Duct4pe especially). He usually argues with Josh the most. He is very selective as to when he uses profanity in his videos. He usually only curses on Q&A's or Qaaman Talks. Major Interests: Dragon Ball ( Entire Series) Yu Yu Hakusho Sports ( Mainly NBA & NFL) Movies ( Particularly War Movies) Star Wars Working Out ( Gym) Pokemon Yu-gi-oh ( Formerly) Videos Games ( Mortal Kombat is his favorite series) The Boondocks ( Mainly For Uncle Ruckus and A Pimp Named Slickback) The Walking Dead Breaking Bad The Man In The High Castle Game of Thrones Fun Facts: 1.Qaaman currently resides in Antarctica with his dad 2. His favorite teams are the Miami Heat and Miami Dolphins 3. His favorite athletes are Dwyane Wade and Cameron Wake 4. Qaaman usually wears shades and a hat in his videos for unknown reasons. So technically, has never "Officially" showed his full face". 5. He finds Maron the most attractive female character in Dragon ball . 6. His political views are independent. 7. His facebook was once exposed by a troll Johnny Lipships in 2014. However, they are on good terms now. 8. Duct4pe and Geekdom are the only youtubers to ever meet Qaaman in person. 9. Qaaman's most popular video is "Who Is Goku's Mother? " 10. Blackenfist's most popular video is actually a video of Qaaman's called "Why Was Goku Stronger Than Vegeta? ". 11.On Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Qaaman's favorite character to use is Pan. As a result he has jokingly been teased as a Pedophile. 12. Qaaman is currently a full time college student. 13. Qaaman's second favorite anime is Yu Yu Hakusho 14. The first episode of Dragon Ball Z that Qaaman remembers in detail is "Cell is Complete ". 15. Although never specificied, Qaaman has stated he is in his early 20's.. 16. Harold from Laughingstock Media is not a fan of Qaaman because of how skinny he is. 17. It took Qaaman a year and a half to gain 100 subscribers early in his youtube career. 18. Qaaman's favorite Mortal Kombat game is Armageddon . 19. Although they aren't related, there is a parody channel of Qaaman's Land called "Qaaboy's Land " 20. Qaamans's Favorite "early" childhood show was "The Rugrats". Quinn's Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/user/Qaa12 Quinn's Ask.fm: https://ask.fm/qaamansland Quinn's G+: https://plus.google.com/u/1/b/107512064063971584040/+QaamansLand/posts?pageId=107512064063971584040 Quinn's Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Qaamans-Land-1439845636283181/ Quinn's Twitter: https://twitter.com/QaamansLand